Дождь
by Raskreya
Summary: Что же здесь? Да всего лишь буквы, Как мне хочется, подбираю. И мне нравятся эти куклы, Раз я в них до сих пор играю. (с)


Всё течёт, всё меняется в этом мире: солнце сменяет луну, времена года следуют один за другим, пролетают года, и вчерашние дети становятся взрослыми людьми. Но всё же были у Айрис и такие моменты, которые с течением времени не менялись. Каждый день девушка вставала не очень рано, но и не слишком поздно, легко завтракала, поливала цветы; и весь день её проходил в разных мелких заботах. Но они ничуть ей не наскучивали, даже наоборот. Эти с виду ничем не примечательные занятия успокаивали девушку и вселяли уверенность в завтрашнем дне.

Но было у неё и ещё кое-что, помимо рутины. Это событие повторялось с завидным постоянством и, разрывая серое полотно её будней, вносило в её простую жизнь яркие краски и сводило с ума обилием ощущений. И, хоть невозможно было предугадать, когда это случится вновь, ей это безумно нравилось. Любой день, который озарялся этим происшествием, надолго оставался в памяти Айрис.

_Вот, например, сегодня._ Последние несколько дней природа не баловала людей хорошей погодой – весна в этом году выдалась нежаркой. Поэтому даже в полдень было довольно прохладно; да ещё и с самого утра мелкий неприятный дождик моросил. Но выбирать Айрис не приходилось: неожиданно она обнаружила, что пряжи, из которой она вязала подарок для одного синеглазого солджера, оказалось недостаточно. Девушка хотела подарить его при следующей с ним встрече, поэтому ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как бежать в эту ненастную погоду на рынок. На её удачу, продавщица, жена пожилого хозяина лавки, смогла отыскать необходимый ей цвет. Спустя несколько часов, заболтавшись со словоохотливой старушкой, которая была не прочь поделиться опытом рукоделия, Айрис направилась к выходу. Повеселевшая, мыслями она уже унеслась в процесс вязания, и оттого, только выйдя на улицу, заметила, что дождик превратился в самый настоящий ливень. Девушка так и стояла бы под козырьком, не зная, что ей теперь делать, если бы не удивительно знакомый голос, который она узнала бы, где угодно:

- О! Айрис! Какая неожиданная встреча!

Обернувшись в сторону собеседника, Айрис не смогла сдержать изумлённо-испуганного вздоха. И действительно, зрелище было впечатляющее: рядом с ней, широко улыбаясь, стоял тот самый солджер, для которого девушка готовила подарок, - причём стоял до нитки промокший, с горшком цветов в одной руке, и с котёнком – жалобно мяукавшим и тоже насквозь промокшим – в другой.

- Зак! Да ты весь мокрый! Заболеешь ведь! – прижав руки к груди, взволнованно воскликнула девушка.

- За меня не беспокойся. Я же солджер, и какой-то там дождик меня не одолеет, - радостно возвестил Зак.

- Кстати о дождике. Ты же говорил, что тебя не будет ещё несколько дней, - сказала Айрис, предвкушая веселье. И задала свой любимый вопрос. – Как ты тут оказался?

- А я…ну…а я тут…- как же ей нравилось это его растерянное выражение лица – ну точь-в-точь милый щенок! А смущённый Зак, пытаясь придумать правдоподобное объяснение, по привычке потянулся было почесать затылок; но котёнок, выражая всё, что он думает по поводу этой затеи, с гневным писком цапнул его в щёку. И тут парня осенило. – А я тут мимо пробегал. Да, мимо. И совершенно случайно наткнулся на тебя. Вот, - и обезоруживающе улыбнулся.

Айрис не стала говорить ему, что пора бы уже придумать ещё какую-нибудь отговорку. Ведь в прошлый раз он тоже «мимо пробегал». И в позапрошлый. И ещё раньше, в метель, тоже. Да и, честно говоря, ей было абсолютно всё равно, _как_ он тут оказался. Главное, что он _пришёл_. И сейчас стоит здесь, рядом с ней.

- А я тебе тут подарок принёс, - прервал мысли девушки Зак. – Из Коста Дель Сол. Мне сказали, что этот цветок невероятно красиво цветёт. Я думаю, он хорошо будет смотреться на твоей клумбе.

- Спасибо, Зак, - поблагодарила его Айрис. – А котёнок у тебя откуда?

- А, этот маленький путешественник…- большим пальцем погладив маленького разбойника, проговорил солджер. - Представляешь, забрался к нам самолёт. Мы его заметили только в Мидгаре и теперь не знаем, куда девать. Ну не бросать же, в самом деле. Я вот подумал: может, ты его возьмёшь? Он будет твоим защитником, пока меня нет рядом, - деланно серьёзно предложил парень, внимательно смотря на девушку.

- Ах, как мило получается: меня будут защищать котёнок и щенок, - рассмеялась Айрис, отворачиваясь на кабуках от шутливо возмущённого Зака. – О, дождь кончился.

И правда, пока они разговаривали, ливень постепенно сошёл на нет; теперь о нём напоминали только лужи да не разошедшиеся ещё тёмные облака.

- Ну что, защитники, пойдёмте, я вас чаем и молоком отогревать буду, - весело скомандовала Айрис.

И луч весеннего солнца, пробившись сквозь редеющие тучи, осветил двух счастливых людей, идущих к небольшой церквушке.


End file.
